House of Mako
by Honeydewmelon56
Summary: What happens when the whole Anubis house gang gets transferred to australia for the semester and meet three spunky girls named Emma, Rikki, and Cleo? And why are they so afraid of water? The sibunas are on the case to discover and uncover all the 'fishy' activity, but one of there own might dive a little too deep... Jara, Fabina, and general, all out sibuna mermaidness.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first fanfic EVER! I just didn't like that there were none of h2o/hoa crossovers so I wrote my own! :D **

England airport…

People scurried throughout the crowded airport. Shops were booming with business and flights were coming and going. The Anubis house residents Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Trudy, and Joy were sitting around and waiting for their airplane to arrive.

"Can you believe it? We're going to Australia! I'll be able to see Mick without having to take a 24 hour flight every day!" said Mara excitedly.

"Yes I can believe it Mara", groaned Patricia, "I could believe the first 11 times you told me too."

Alfie laughed. Mara stared at them.

"This is important! If I'm on the same continent as Mick and our schools are close by then maybe we can get back together! Wouldn't that be great? He could show me around his sports school and he could visit our school!" said Mara.

Mara continued talking about Mick and suddenly Jerome blurted out "is that all you ever talk about!? It's all just Mick! Mick! Mick!" he got up and walked to the other side of the waiting area.

"What's that all about?" said Joy.

"What's bugging him?" said Fabian. He looked at Jerome who was glaring at Mara from across the room.

"Anyway…I can't believe we get to spend a whole semester in Australia!" said Nina.

"Yeah I found a great snorkeling spot" said Fabian.

"Snorkeling? Really?" said Amber, coming up from behind them.

"You are such a dork Fabian Rutter!" she said.

"Amber!" snapped Nina, whacking her with the back of her hand.

"I'm just saying, you need to be more romantic than that" said Amber.

"We're not doing any more picnics, not after last time" said Nina. She thought back to when her and Fabian were in the cellar after the picnic was ruined and Fabian had dumped her. They had gotten back together but it took time, and Joy was still after her man.

"I mean like walks on the beach and stuff like that" said Amber.

"Amber! Go stand over there" said Nina pointing to where Trudy was, on the other end of the waiting area.

"Well! One day you'll be begging for my dating advice!" said Amber as she pointed her nose up in the air and strutted away. Fabian looked at Nina and they both laughed together.

"Flight 391 to Australia is ready to board! All passengers report to section 3 for flight 391 to Australia!" the intercom said.

"Oh! That's us! We better get a move on my lovelies!" said Trudy excitedly.

**Goldcoast Australia…**

Cleo was walking along with Emma and Rikki past the new boarding school. She sighed. Emma put her hand on Cleo's shoulder.

"They had to tear down the old school" she said.

"I know but I miss the old school. And why do they have to build this new boarding school?" said Cleo.

"I know what will cheer you up" said Rikki.

"What?" said Cleo.

"Who's up for a swim?" Rikki said.

"Race ya!" said Cleo.

**Moonpool…**

"I just realized something!" said Emma.

Cleo looked at her.

"We will have wear uniforms!" said Emma.

"So?" said Cleo.

"We will totally lose our sense of creativity, our individuality, our-"Emma was cut off by Rikki,

"as long no one tries to squeeze me into a girly miniskirt I'm fine"

"yeah and besides, were mermaids! I think we already have enough individuality as it is" said Cleo.

Rikki laughed. "I'm gonna meet Lewis at the JuiceNet, do you wanna come?" asked Cleo.

"Sure" said Emma.

"I bet I can beat you back there!" she said.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Cleo.

**Airplane…**

Patricia and Joy were fast asleep. Jerome crept up from behind them and sprayed whipped cream in their hands.

Fabian looked over and whispered "what are you doing? This isn't a slumber party!" Alfie gave Jerome a teal craft feather.

"I'll wake them up" Fabian said to Nina.

"No, no" Nina said, grabbing Fabians arm.

Jerome tickled Joy's nose and she smudged whipped cream all over her face.

"Now you can wake them up" Nina said.

Joy slowly opened her eyes and realized there was something on her face. She turned to Alfie, who was sitting behind her, and shouted "Alfie Lewis! Look what you did!"

Jerome laughed. "It was him!" said Alfie, pointing to Jerome, who was next to him.

Just then Patricia woke up. "Ugh! What am I covered in?" she said.

She shot a menacing glare at Jerome.

"Is that a new face mask?" he asked.

"You're gonna pay for this, slimeball!" said Patricia.

"Ooh I'm so scared!" mocked Jerome. Joy and Patricia sat back down and Fabian handed Joy a paper towel. Nina shot a glare at him.

"What?" he said.

**A lot of hours later…**

"We have reached our destination. We hope you had a great trip and thank you for flying with us. Now will the two teenage boys stop wrestling", she pointed to Jerome and Alfie, "and we will begin our decent into Australia" said the flight attendant.

Jerome and Alfie settled back into their seats and everyone looked out the windows and saw the big continent getting closer by the second.

"Please buckle your seat belts and welcome to Australia" said the flight attendant.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! So refresh your attitude and REVIEWWWWW **

**Goldcoast Australia…**

"If you guys are going to boarding school that means you would have to live there" said Lewis.

"And your point is?" said Rikki.

"It's going to be hard to keep your secret! What about the full moon? What if you guys get wet? What if-"Lewis said.

"Lewis! Get a hold of yourself!" said Rikki.

"Rikki! Lewis has a point. What if we turn werewolf and reveal our secret to everyone?" said Emma.

"The full moon isn't for almost a week!" said Rikki.

"In a few days _then_ you guys can worry about it. But for now, I am going to meet Zane at the beach" Rikki said.

"But Rikki-"Cleo was cut off,

"bye!" said Rikki.

**Australia airport…**

"Finally were off that airplane! I lost at least three hours of beauty sleep" said Amber. "_Please_ tell me I don't have bags under my eyes!" she said, looking at Nina.

Nina sighed a put her arm around Amber, who was applying makeup under her eyes. "Come on Amber" she said.

"Oh I can't believe were really here!" said Mara.

"Mick said that he would meet me at the airport, I wonder where he is…" she added.

"Uh huh" said Patricia who wasn't listening.

"Are you even listening?" asked Mara.

"Uh huh" said Patricia.

Mara looked at her.

"Sorry! Mick is all you've talked about since we left!" said Patricia.

"She's right Mara" said Joy. "Mara? Mara are you listening?" asked Joy.

Mara was searching for Mick among the huge sea of people. "Mick!" she yelled excitedly and ran away. "Mick I've missed you so much!" said Mara as her and Mick hugged.

"I've missed you too babes!" said Mick.

They stopped hugging and Mara said "I didn't want to break up with you",

"but you did" said Mick.

"I didn't want you to stay at the school because of me and give up your one shot at going to the sports school, it's your dream" said Mara.

"You're my dream" said Mick. They kissed.

Jerome was disgusted; There was a wincing expression on his face. _How could she get back together with that meathead! She deserves better than him_ he thought.

"I see you're in a good mood today!" Patricia said, laughing.

_Of course I'm not in a good mood! The love of my life is getting back together with her old boyfriend!_ Jerome thought. _Her comment hurt more than she intended it too-wait a minute! I have a reputation to uphold! I am not going soft!_

"I am not in the mood Trixie!" he said and stormed away, cringing as he passed Mick and Mara.

"What did I say?" asked Patricia.

**Somewhere in Goldcoast…**

"Taxi! Taxi! Taxi!" Trudy called. "Anyone?" she called again.

Three girls came up and said "I don't know what country you're from but there aren't many taxis here, you're better off walking" said a blonde one.

"Ok thank you sweetie" said Trudy.

"C'mon down this road" she said, and all the Anubis house residents started walking.

"Who are the tourists?" said another blonde girl.

**The school…**

"Thanks Lewis" said Cleo, "do you want to come inside?" she asked.

"No I have to get to my own house" said Lewis.

They exchanged a quick kiss and Lewis left. Emma looked up.

"House of Mako" she said.

"This should be interesting" said Rikki.

Emma pushed open the doors and the three of them walked in. then a woman came running out from a room and stopped in front of the girls.

"Hi! I'm Trudy Rehman your house mother!" she said.

"Hi" said the three girls.

"You look familiar" Trudy said as she led them down the hall and into the lounge area. 8 people were sitting, standing, talking, laughing, you name it.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to the other three girls who will be staying here" said Trudy, "please make them feel welcome" she added.

"Hey you're the girls who told us we can't hail cabs around here" said a girl.

"I'm Nina" she said.

"Emma, and these are my friends Cleo and Rikki" said Emma.

Nina noticed Cleo's nervous expression. "Don't worry; I was the new girl once. Hopefully Patricia doesn't dump a pitcher of water on you!" said Nina.

"I said I was sorry!" another girl yelled.

"Water?!" Cleo said nervously.

Cleo, Emma and Rikki backed away. Nina made a "_that's odd…"_ face.

"Anyway… this is Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Mara, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome" said Nina.

"And I'm Joy" a girl said, glaring at Nina.

"Oh yeah…that's Joy" said Nina, less enthusiastically.

"Hi everyone" said Emma and Cleo.

"Now what?" asked Rikki.

"I've finished setting up your rooms, go look! Emma, Cleo and Rikki are in that one, Nina and Amber are in the one next to it, Patricia and Joy are over there, and I'm sorry Fabian but you need to room with Jerome and Alfie over there" said Trudy.

"No! I'll get pranked _every day!"_ Said Fabian.

Jerome and Alfie high-fived. "Ha-ha! Your right about that buddy!" said Jerome.

"Perfect target!" Alfie said.

"Get off!" said Fabian, pushing Jerome away.

Fabian walked over to Nina. "I know what will make you feel better!" said Nina.

She kissed Fabian and looked over his shoulder at Joys face. At first her mouth made an "_o_" shape but now she was mad. Nina let go of Fabian.

"Thanks Nina. I can't stay mad after that!" said Fabian.

"No problem baby" said Nina, smirking at Joy.

Rikki threw her clothes into the closet. "I call the single bed" she said.

"Fine" said Cleo, "Emma can you take the top? I get nosebleeds" she added.

"Sure" said Emma.

"And I'm going to go put away my clothes and not just throw them in the closet" she added, looking at Rikki.

"Are you calling me a slob?" said Rikki.

"I didn't say anything" said Emma.

"But you were thinking it!" said Rikki.

"I wasn't thinking anything either!" said Emma.

"Well isn't that a first!" shouted Rikki.

"Guys! Don't fight! We're gonna be living together now!" said Cleo.

"Rikki, you are kind of a slob, Emma, don't call her a slob" she added.

"I didn't call her anything!" said Emma.

"Well don't _think_ that she's a slob!" said Cleo.

"C'mon were sisters now!" she said.

"Cleo's right" said Emma.

"Sorry to break up this mushy moment but who's up for a swim?" asked Rikki. She headed out the door, followed by Cleo and Emma.

At the door way, Jerome and Alfie were waiting. "Did you see them? There terrified of water!" Jerome said. Rikki came out the door, only to have Jerome and Alfie dump a bucket of water on her. Horror washed over Emma and Cleo's faces as Rikki looked at herself for a second and then looked up.

"Go! Hide!" said Cleo and Emma.

Rikki quickly opened the doors of a nearby closet and closed them just before she transformed. "Whoa!" she shouted and Cleo and Emma avoided the puddle and ran over.

"Are you ok?" asked Emma.

"No! I'm wet!" said Rikki.

"Do you want towels?" asked Cleo.

"I'm in a linen closet! I think I'll be fine" said Rikki.

Downstairs, Zane had seen the whole thing from the doorway to the house. He rushed up the stairs.

"She's fine" said Emma.

"Did they see anything?" Zane asked.

"No" said Cleo.

Her and Emma walked down the stairs and Zane went up to Jerome. Jerome and Alfie were laughing and Zane pushed Jerome up against the wall.

"You think you're so funny? You don't know who you're messing with!" Zane said.

Rikki emerged from the closet and walked over to Zane, Jerome, and Alfie.

"Zane ill handle this one" she said.

Zane walked down the stairs and Rikki said "that was a mistake" and then joined her friends. "Let's go to the JuiceNet, it doesn't have weasels" Rikki said, looking up at the boys.

"Wow they really hate water" said Nina.

"It's weird isn't it? She ran into a closet a couple seconds after getting wet and then there's a big thud from inside the closet" said Fabian.

"Maybe she fell" said Nina.

"But why?" said Fabian.

"She tripped?" said Nina.

"And then that guy asked if Jerome and Alfie saw anything" Fabian said.

"_Please_ tell me you're not getting yourselves into _another _mystery!" Amber said as she hung up some more dresses.

"Amber!" said Nina, "at least we don't have to deal with creeps obsessed with living forever or evil shadow spirits" she said.

"Don't forget Vera" said Fabian. Nina and Fabian laughed. "Aww are you two having a moment?" Amber said. Nina and Fabian looked at her.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Anyway", said Fabian, "what didn't they want anyone to see?"


End file.
